Maybe wishes do come true sometimes?
by Zoey2012
Summary: So I slowly opened my eyes. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing there was that man who risked his life for me; for Sam. Standing there was the man who stayed behind in Purgatory, allowing Sam to escape. The man that I wished so many times could come back. His name was Benny.
1. Chapter 1

**"Maybe wishes do come true?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

* * *

I was currently surrounded by about 7 or 8 vampires. They had me pinned to a wall; I have no idea where the hell Sam was… I shut my eyes and braced myself for the painful death I was about to receive. But, it never came.

That's when I heard some fighting; I heard the slice of the vampires' flesh being cut as they were decapitated. At first I thought it was Sam…until I heard one scream out, "Traitor!"

So I slowly opened my eyes. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing there was that man who risked his life for me; for Sam. Standing there was the man who stayed behind in Purgatory, allowing Sam to escape. The man that I wished so many times could come back. His name was Benny.

* * *

"Hey Sugah." His gruff voice said. I nearly melted at the sound of it. God, i missed it.

He didn't have any time to react when I pulled him into my arms. I felt him wince, so I pulled back.

"Are you okay?" I asked the vampire.

He just grunted. That was when I knew he wasn't a good sign.

I forgot about Sam, since he had his own ride. And I drug Benny back to the Impala Where I drove him back to the hotel that we were staying at.

I deposited him on the bed and dug through the fridge.

I found what I was looking for in the very back; hidden under some of my pies. It was a blood bag. I took out a tall glass, poured the blood in, and then I heated it in the microwave.

I quietly walked over to him and laid beside him.

"Drink it slowly" I chided him.

And he did. He drank it slowly even though I could tell he was starving.

After he finished eating, he fell asleep in my arms.

I made sure he was asleep before I pressed my lips against his, gently.

And that's when Sam walked in; he saw Benny lying next to me and looked mad.

"Dean what the hell!?" he yelled.

I glared at him and he lowered his voice.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." I stated calmly.

**_'I guess sometimes wishes do come true…'_** I thought to myself.

* * *

**(Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Please leave me a review!)**

**Love Ya!**

**-Zoey2012-**


	2. Chapter 2: How do you test a Vampire?

"**Maybe wishes do come true sometimes?"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How do you test a vampire?**

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

* * *

The next morning I locked Sam's bedroom door. The three of us had gone to the bunker since it was safer than the motel. I locked my door so Benny could shower in peace without having to worry about being killed. It was a good thing that I had saved some of Benny's clothes, I kept them because I constantly found his smell comforting.

After Benny had showered and dressed, I unlocked Sam's door and unlocked mine before returning to my spot on the bed next to Benny.

That's when Sam stomped in, looking as angry as he did last night.

"Dean, What the hell!?" he yelled.

"Why are you so mad Sam! You yourself said that you were sad or whatever that Benny didn't return with you and Bobby from purgatory! And, now he's back!" I screamed back.

"How do you know that it's really him?"

" He's a vampire, of course holy water is going to burn him, I'm not injecting Vamptonite into him, look dumbass!-" I took out a silver knife and as gently as I could I cut Benny's arm to prove he wasn't a shifter. "He's a vampire not a shifter!"

"To prove I am myself, I rmember walking in on you and Ruby going a-" Benny commented but was cut off by a blushing Sam.

"Okay! It's him!" Sam interrupted.

I laughed and so did Benny.

After Sam recovered from his blushing, the anticipation was killing him.

"How did you get out?" Sam finally asked.

"Well…" Benny started.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Had to stop it! Review!)

* * *

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~

* * *

Oh! And please join my Supernatural RP; the link is in my bio.


End file.
